Masks
by Oliver-Of-Zelda
Summary: Hey ya ll. This is my first story. This story is completely crack about Black Butler if it were made my way. (thank god its not) Anyway, I do take requests for you peoples. Enjoy!
1. Invitation

It was a very fine day at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was sitting in his office, reading, when all of a sudden Sebastian barged in. He looked rather pale than usual,  
to say, _extremely_ pale, given his normally pale appearance.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian was sweating and very pale. Ciel wondered if he was sick, but swatted the idea away remembering that demons don't catch the flu or cold. Sebastian`s breathing became ragged. For a moment, Ciel thought he saw fear in the demon butler`s eyes.

"I-it...umm..." Sebastian stuttered.

"Just tell me already!" Ciel demanded.

"Th-the..erm...you, you received a letter, um...f-from.." Sebastian trailed off. Ciel then shut his mouth, grinding his teeth. He knew what Sebastian meant, he just didn't want to say that _thing`s_ name.

"You can`t be serious, Sebastian. That stupid blonde _menace!"_ Ciel seethed, his voice practically dripping with poison.

Oh, how Ciel hated that stupid, obnoxious, and downright bratty blonde. After all, he killed Ciel`s parents. Ciel wanted revenge, and who could blame him? _'Alois freaking trancy.' Ciel thought. 'I want to rip that person to shreds. The last time Alois and I met, alois ended up with a sword to the stomach, and a near death.'_

"That...that...brat. dare. write. to. me?" Ciel spat.

Sebastian handed the letter to Ciel, who in return, opened it and began to read its contents. What seemed like halfway through reading, Ciel gripped the paper more tightly. _'I do hope young master is alright.'_ Sebastian sighed, looking away.

"A ball. A masquerade ball. He dare thinks I will attend? Tch. He`s more stupid than I thought." Ciel said, clearly not pleased with the invitation.

Sebastian frowned. He knew that young master must attend to support the family name. He also knew young master would not be pleased. But, Ciel must do what must be done. He was a Phantomhive, after all. He had to live up to the name.

"Young master, you know if people found out about the Earl Phantomhive not attending the ball.." Sebastian trailed off.

"Yes. I shall _go_ to that _brat`s_ ball." Ciel managed to get out through gritted teeth.

Ciel got up, and walked across the room to the door.

"Very well then. We will leave tomorrow at 3:00. It is settled." Ciel stated.

Sebatian bowed like usual, placing his hand over his chest and saying 'yes, my lord.' Ciel then nodded and went to check on the servants, wondering what they were doing. He bet Mey-rin was probably ttrying to clean but epically failing. Bard, probably tring to use dynamite as a cooking utensil again. Finnian, well, probably playing with Pluto. _'Hmmm...I wonder if any of the servants would like to play chess with me..'_ Ciel thought, _' though Bard would probably just end up blowing up the board or something to do with blowing things up and explosions...'_

LATER

Ciel was in his room, reading, when he realized it was pretty late. He called for Sebastian who came in a matter of mili-seconds.

"I do believe it is time for me to retire for the night." Ciel said. Sebastian nodded, then undressed Ciel and put him in a nightgown. Ciel laid back in bed, worrying about tomorrow`s events. He wanted the night to go as slow as possible. For it to drag on forever, and forever, and forever...

"Young master." Sebastian said.

Ciel`s thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian`s voice. He was startled at first, flinching, but then settled back down.

"Oh, yeah...well then, good night Sebastian." Ciel said.

"Good night young master." Sebastian said before blowing out the candles and exiting the room.

Ciel closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep. For some reason, that reason being Alois`s upcoming masquerade ball, Ciel jst could not get to sleep. He tossed and turned all over the place, hoping it would help. Sadly, it did not. If anything, it made Ciel more anxious. Oh how Ciel just wanted to curl up in a ball and eat sweets and drink Earl Grey tea all day.

Was that really too much to ask from a 13 year-old? Gosh, Ceil thought with all this stress he was going to die at age 15. CIEL DIDN`T WANT TO DIE! Ciel curled up in a ball, trying to get a good night`s sleep. About an hour later, Ciel finally fell asleep, having the horrible nightmares he does every night.

 **Authors note: aaannndddd...BAM! FINISHED! I do really hope you duckies liked it. It was about 10:45 on a school night when I finisihed this *yawn*. Well, review! Reviews get my blood going to write!**

 **\- Ella Natsuro**


	2. Ride of Death

Ciel awoke to Sebastian opening the curtain. He walked over and began to pour Ciel a cup of Earl Grey tea. He folded Ciel`s blanket halfway off Ciel as said boy tried his best to sit up. To say it in the least, Ciel looked horrible. He had been up all night hoping tomorrow, which is now today, would never come. He hadn`t gotten a wink of sleep.

'Good morning young master." Sebastian greeted.

"Good morning." Ciel replied.

Sebastian handed the cup to Ciel, not spilling a drop as he did so. Ciel took the cup of tea and inhaled the aroma. Ciel loved earl grey tea. He could probably fall asleep just by smelling its aroma for a while. Ciel remembered when Sebastian first came to him, and when he first served him tea. Ciel had some a long way from then. He wasn`t a scared little boy anymore. He had gained some maturity. He had grown taller, or so he thought. Ciel still can`t believe he is smaller than that cursed blonde fiancé of his.

Ciel brought the cup to his mouth, and took a slow drink. It was very good, very good indeed. The only thing that could calm Ciel down was this tea. Even in God forsaken times like this, it about the only thing that could calm Ciel`s nerves to a somewhat normal level.

"Young master, you received a letter later in the night, when you were asleep. I-it was from Earl Trancy. He requested you to show up four hours early. For whatever reason, I myself do not know. But I assume we will go to live up to the Phantomhive name." Sebastian said.

"...fine. We will go. But only to support the Phantomhive name."

"Very well, my lord. We will leave in thirty minutes. I will attend to your _attire_ now." Sebastian replied, and with that, he dressed Ciel in his normal black, white, and navy blue outfit.

After dressing Ciel, Sebastian left the room, leaving Ciel in an akward slence. Ciel decided to continue the book he was reading yesterday; Medical Terms. He flipped to the page he last remembered seen and began reading.

LATER

Ciel hadn't even realized thirty minutes had passed. He was too busy reading about influenza. Sebastian had came and knocked on the door. Ciel let him in.

"Young master it is time for us to depart." Sebastian said.

"Very well then. I wish for you to escort me." Ciel replied.

"Yes, my lord." And with that, Sebastian helped Ciel out of his chair and walked him down the steps and out of the door to the on waiting carriage.

He then helped Ciel inside. The ride there was awfully quiet. No one spoke. Maybe it was just anticipation, **anxiety** or hate towards the trip. Sebastian could hear Ciel mumbling something along the lines of:

 _'That freaking trancy brat. I'm gonna kill that blonde piece of (inaudible) someday...why (inaudible...) he can do that? Stupid, (inaudible...) Menace!"_

And thus, Sebastian needed to review Ciel's vocabulary. The carriage pulled up and Ciel grumbled in response. Sebastian helped him out and on to the ground.

"Sebastian, I-" Ciel's sentence was cut off by a certain blonde. Alois had ran up to Ciel and tackled him in a hug.

"CIIIEEEEL! IM SOOOOO GLAD YOUUU CAMMMMMEE!" _Alois_ said.

"GET THE HECK OF ME THIS BLOODY INSTANT, YOU BLOODY DEVIL!" Ciel screamed.

Alois jumped off of Ciel, startled by the sudden outburst. Ciel usually didn't act up like that. Well, Ciel did hate Alois, though...

"I-I'm sorry...Ciel.." Tears formed in Alois's eyes.

"Tch. Wipe that bloody look off your face this instant." Ciel demanded. "You look nothing like that of an Earl, more like a mewling babe."

"S-sorry..." Alois sniffled.

"Uggh. *facealm*. I would like for you and your butler to show me around, please. I did not get very well acquainted with this large manor on the night of your first masquerade ball." Ciel said calmly.

"Oh yes~! CLAUUUDDDEE!" Alois called.

Within a few seconds Claude was by Alois's side, as loyal as ever. Ciel found it odd, how Claude had such a father-son relationship with Alois.

"Claude, could you show Ciel and Sebastian around with me? I'm afraid I'm not the best at tours." Alois said/asked.

"Yes, your highness." Claude replied.

Claude then showed them inside, glaring at Sebastian as he did so. The demon butlers secretly hated each other. Despised each other's guts.

Meanwhile, Alois was latched on to Ciel, telling him all about the artifacts around the manor.

"And this lovely vase here, is-" Alois's was interrupted by that of a certain red heads.

"OH BASSY! IT IS MUA, (A/N: or however they spell 'me' in French.) THE TO DDIIIEEE FOR REAPER!

Ciel hoped that wasn't who he thought it was.

To be continued..

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Please Review. I NEED INSPIRATION! WELL. GOOODDDBYYYEE THEEENNN! :P *\^o^/*


	3. Game of Death (so much death)

Ciel and everyone else looked in the direction of the voice. Ciel and Sebastian had a good idea of who owned the voice. They weren't happy, either. But on the other hand, Alois and Claude were completely baffled. They had never heard that voice before.

"OHH BASSY~ IM COOOOMMIIINNNGGG MY LOVE! ONE DAY, OOONNE DAAYY YOU`LL BE MINE!" And with that, the voice was gone.

"WHO THE BLOODY HECK WAS THAT!? THIINNKING HE CAN RUIN MY PLANS!" Alois screamed, going into his crazy hulk bi-polar mode.

Ciel and Sebastian knew very well who that was. They nodded at each other before Sebastian began, "That was grim reaper Grell Sutcliff."

"Well I don't like him." Alois huffed and crossed his arms.

Ciel just stood there. He was kind of getting bored. First, he had to go to this blasted blonde`s manor. And then, Grell Sutcliff shows up? What else crazy would happen today? Ciel didn't really like surprises, much less those surprises having to do with grim reapers.

"Well that ruined everything." Ciel finally spoke.

"Ooh~! I know what we could do now!" Alois continued, "How about we have a drawing contest. But instead of normal drawings, we have to draw our butlers!" Alois was jumping up and down by the time he finished.

Ciel, Sebastian, and Claude looked at each other. They seemed to agree, but with Claude you just couldn`t tell. His facial expression could mean `I'm in agreement`, or `no absolutely NOT`, or even `How cute!` (That last one is pretty unlikely though.)

"Okay, let us do it." Ciel said to Alois.

"Claude, go and get us some quills, ink, and paper." Alois ordered Claude.

"Yes, your highness." Claude said before he scurried off to someplace in the manor to gather the supplies.

Alois looked over to Ciel and smirked. Ciel followed suit. They were born for this. Each wanted to beat each other, arch nemesis. Ciel leaned into Alois`s face, making sure he had Alois`s full attention.

"I'm gonna beat you. You are merely a pawn in my game. Used until useless then thrown aside. You may try to get up from the rubble, but I will reign and you will die in defeat." Ciel said evily.

Their faces were mere inches away now. Alois was the most scared he had ever been, which, going through _his_ life was saying a lot. Alois didn`t want to admit it, but Ciel was the only thing Alois was only afraid of.

"O-okay.." Alois wimpered.

Ciel smirked at this. This was exactly what he wanted; people who hurt him to feel the same embarrassment and pain he did. Ciel wanted revenge. Alois had killed his parents, after all. Or, that is what Ciel was told, and he believed it. He wanted Alois to burn. Go down in flames.

Just then Claude came back with all the supplies Alois ordered him. He gave Ciel a few pieces of paper, quill, and ink. He gave the same to Alois. Alois and Ciel looked at each other, more prepared than ever.

"Alright," Alois began, " The rules. Rule number one, no looking at your opponent`s paper. Rule number two, you have only three minutes, so, when Sebastian says `time up`, the time is up. If you are still drawing after the three minutes, it is an automatic win for the opponent. That is all." Alois gave a fake bow and sat down at the table Claude put the supplies at.

Ciel sat down too. Sebastian was in front of him, so Ciel could draw him. Claude was in front of Alois, too.

"3..." Sebastian counted. "2...1...Goo!"

Alois and Ciel began drawing furiously, glancing at their butlers every so often. Surely, this contest would determine the stronger of the two. The game had begun.

THREE MINUTES LATER

"And...DROP YOUR QUILS!" Sebastian barked.

Ciel and Alois, not wanting the other to win, quickly dropped their quills. They glared at each other. Sebastian then snatched the drawings up before the two could look at them. Since Sebastian and Claude were judging, Sebastian walked over to Claude, tensing with every step he took. _IwanttokilhimIwanttokillhimiwanttokillhimiwanttokillhim..._ Sebastian thought.

Claude looked at the drawings. Ciel did a better job with faces, he noticed, but Alois did a better job with clothing and bodily features. Sebastian and Claude discussed the pros and cons of each drawing and its aspects.

Meanwhile, Alois and Ciel were trying to basically kill each other. Alois had Ciel pinned and was currently trying to stop Ciel from strangling him. They had gotten so wild they were currently on the floor.

"MUAH-HA-HA! MYYY DRAWING WILL MAKE YOURS LOOK LIKE SEBASTIAN!" Alois screamed.

"OHHH! IM GOING TO TELL SEBASTIAN YOU SAID THAT!" Ciel screamed back.

'YOOOUU WOOOUULLDDNN`TT DDDAAARRREE!" Alois gasped.

Ciel now had Alois pinned and leaned in close, an evil grin on his face.

"Oh. Yes. I. Will." he spat.

"LE GASP~!" Alois cried.

At that moment the butlers arrived, to find Alois and Ciel trying to kill each other. Sebastian smirked, before saying,"Young master, I thought you said you would refrain from killing Earl Trancy till his masquerade ball. Have you not kept your word?"

"WHAAA!?" Claude let out a gasp, "I absolutely NOOT will let ANYONE do such things to my master!" he cried.

Ciel looked up at Claude and grinned an evil grin. "Why, whoever said _WE_ would do such things."

Claude gave the bluenette a long, hard, evil glare. Which, to say, was pretty darn evil coming from a demon. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and Sebastian smiled. _My master is a smart one._ Sebastian thought. And Ciel was, he was very smart.

"SOOOO," Alois began, breaking the akward silence. "Who won the contest?" the blonde inquired.

Sebastian and Claude looked at each other, and nodded. They began to speak in unision. "Well, we suppose you need to know...so, the winner of the draw-your-butler-off, iissss..."

 **A/N: BAAMM! CLIFFHANGER!(again..) BTW, THERE WILL BE MAAANNY CLIFF-HANGERS! PLEEAASSE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LIKE FUEL! Enjoy the rest of your day/evening/night/morning, sir or madam. (Lol most likely madam) I will update more frequently than others because of the short chapters.**


	4. Hide n Seek of Death

...Alois!" Sebastian and Claude screamed. Ciel just stood there, mouth agape, eyes wide. Alois looked over to Ciel.

"Now...what did you say about you reigning supreme and I dying in defeat?" Alois said hastily.

Ciel simply walked over to Sebastian and promptly slapped him in the face. 'WHY THE BLOOODDY HEECK DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN YOU PIECE OF CRAPP! HOOOW DARRE YOUUU?! YOU ARRE NOTT FIIT TO BE A PHAANNTOMHIIIVE BUTLER!"

"My, my...I am sorry, my lord. But after all, it was a fair game." Sebastian said calmly. The slap to him felt like a tickle.

"ARRGH!" Ciel cried. He then regained his sanity and composture. "We will be leaving now, Sebastian. We need to get ready for the ball." Ciel said calmly.

"OHHH... ABOUT THAT..."Alois began, "There was no ball! I just wanted to hang out with you, Ciel!" Alois said kindly.

Ciel walked up to Alois, and glared at him. "WHY...YOU...LITTLE..."

"Oh, Ciel...did you even really think there would ever be a ball?" Alois asked.

Ciel just sighed and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian too was shocked. Alois was a deceitful one, yes he was...

"ARGHHH. Sebastian, we will leave at once." Ciel said angrily and frustrated. Alois looked up at Ciel, ever so sad.

"Nooo! Please don't go!" Alois cried, clinging to Ciel's pants. Ciel just face palmed and looked down at Alois.

"Fine. We will stay, but only for the next few hours or so. Got that Sebastian!" Ciel asked. Sebastian bowed down next to Ciel, placing his hand over his heart.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied.

Alois was too excited and shocked to say or do a thing at all. Was Ciel really staying? YIPEEEE! This was the happiest day of his life! Well, maybe not as happy as the day he made a contract with Claude and killed that old Earl Trancy. Heh, that was fun...

Alois was snapped back to reality when Ciel grabbed his shoulder. He looked the blonde in the eyes. "Listen Trancy," He bagan. "If you dare try anything. And by anything I mean _anything,_ I will have Sebastian burn down this bloody manor along with you and your stuck-up butler." Ciel said coldly.\

"Uh...O-okay...heh..."Alois tried for a smile. He leaned a little away from Ciel, now kind of scared of the bluenette.

"So... what do you want to do?" Ciel asked. Alois began to think. What could they do that didn`t include being a pest to Ciel. Well, basically nothing... that was a tough one. Alois just let out a `hmph.`

'I don`t know. How about hide `n` seek?" the blonde asked Ciel. Ciel thought about this. Well, at least Alois couldn`t be _that_ much of a pest to him just playing hide `n` seek.

"Ok, that`s fine." Ciel agreed. Alois clapped his hands. "Great~!" He said. "But do our butlers play too?" Alois asked.

Ciel looked at Sebastian and Claude. They both seemed to agree with their facial expressions, but like said before, you just can never tell what Claude could be thinking with that emotionless face of his.

"Yes, they will." Ciel finally said.

"OK!" Alois cheered. "How about I seek, and you three hide! BUT...there are some rules." Alois began to count off the rules using his fingers. "First rule, don`t go outside the boundaries. Second rule, the boundaries are inside the manor and in the garden. Rule number three, you can`t hide in the same place as someone. Rule number four, if you are found, no telling the seeker where the other players lie about."

Everyone seemed in agreement with those rules. Alois ran over to a corner. "ALLRIGHT! He shouted. "I`M COUNTING TO 100 STARTING...NOW!" Alois turned around and began to count to one-hundred.

Everyone scattered about. Although, Claude had the biggest advantage because he knew the manor the best. Claude ran for the dining room. He jumped as high as he could and landed on the chandelier. "Hee hee~ His highness never said you couldn`t use demon powers, did he not?" Claude said to himself (A/N: I imagine Claude talking to himself a lot :D) with a smirk on his lips.

Sebastian ran for the garden. He went inside a grass maze they had in there. Sebastian ran and ran and ran in every direction, turning left then right, going over walls and under. Sebastian repeated this until he thought he had dug pretty deep into the maze. "HA! Not even Claude could find me here." Sebastian said aloud. "Wait no scratch that...Claude couldn`t even ind me at all with that pea-sized brain of his!" Sebastian laughed.

Meanwhile, Ciel was pretty much trying not to die. He had almost fallen down five flights of stairs by now. Ciel didn't know any of the rooms in this manor except Alois`s, the drawing room, and the one he went to at Alois`s recent masquerade ball to get his coat cleaned..*shiver*...bad memories for the bluenette. Ciel thought maybe he should hide there, but then vetoed the idea, thinking Alois would`ve know Ciel knew where that room is.

Ciel ran up a flight of stairs, which for his physical skill, wasn`t that fast. By the time he got to the top of the 15 stairs he was wheezing, trying to catch his breath. Maybe he could hide in the drawing room... Ciel decided to hide in Alois`s room. He ran down the hall to the blonde`s room. Ciel slowly turned the handle, trying to be as quiet as possible. He quickly ran over and crawled underneath the bed.

"Muah-ha-ha.." Ciel whispered. "That brat will never find me here. It`s far to hard for his mind to think of looking under the bed." Ciel knew he would win this. He had to.

MEANWHILE WITH ALOIS AND HIS FEEBLE MIND

Alois was counting to 100. He was now at 69. 68..67..66..65..64..63..62..61...60..(Time skip cause too many numbers)..10..9..8..7...6..5..4..3..2..1.. "REAADDY OOORRR NOTT! HEEEERREEE III COOOOMMMEE!" Alois roared, banging his chest for emphasis. (A/N: Yeah...for `emphasis` Alois...)

Alois wanted to find Sebastian first. Hmm...if I were a butler where would I hide? Alois asked himself. Maybe somewhere a normal human couldn`t go. Perhaps the ceiling? Yeah, that`s it! Alois sprinted towards the dining room at full speed, which is, for your information, much faster than Ciel. Alois ran up to the table.

He looked up, expecting to see a demon butler. Indeed he did. Alois grabbed a pan lying on the table and chucked it at the demon. The demon fell off and landed on the floor with a loud _thud._ "HAHAH! I FOUND YOU SEBASTIAN!" What Alois exclaimed. What Alois thought was Sebastian, looked at him.

"It appears you have, your Highness." Claude said monotonously. Alois jumped back in surprise.

"LE GASP~!" Alois cried. "CLAUDE!?" Alois looked at his butler in shock. Cladue got up in rubbed his head.

"That was quite the throw, Your Highness." Claude said, yet again expressionless.

"Why thank you, but I thought you were SEBASTIAN!" Alois screamed. He sighed. "Well, I guess that means more looking for Sebastian, then.." Alois got up and walked away, leaving Claude in the dust.

"No, your highness. Come back...Well I tried." Claude whispered sarcastically. (A/N: Le gasp~! Cladue..expression? Sarcasm? How is this possible!?)

Alois skipped over to the garden. Yes, Sebastian would be here indeed. Alois went in through the leafy entrance. He was only about five steps in when he turned to the right, only to be met by to be met by a red-head.

"Grell?" Alosi asked, completely astonished. Grell was carrying a camera and was grinning. "Yes, Alois?" Grell said back.

"Why, what the freaking bloody crap are _you_ doing here?" Alois asked, a hint of sassiness and bi-polar-ness in his voice.

"Why, spying on my beloved _Sebas~chan_!" Grell replied, using his annoying as heck nick-name. Grell had been in the garden, trying to find and take pictures of Sebastian. So far, he had had no luck whatsoever.

"Tch. I don`t have time for you. I have to find Sebastian." Alois grumbled, clearly not happy with the annoying red-heads sudden appearance. Alois walked past Grell, only to have his shoulder be grabbed. Alois stopped dead in his tracks. Did. That. Thing. Just. Lay. A. Hand. On. Him!? Alois turned on his heel and high-kicked Grell in the face.

"OWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWO~!" Grell complained, currently blinded on the ground.

"DONT EVER (inaudible) TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU (inaudible)!" Alois screamed, going crazy hulk-smash bi-polar again. Alois stormed past Grell and continued his journey to find Sebastian.

(Time skip to finding of Sebastian)

Alois turned a corner. How long had he been walking? An hour? A day? A week, month, _year?_ Alois noticed then sun had began to go down. Boy, he still needed to fid Ciel. The blonde turned another corner just to be met face-to-face with the person he was looking for.

Alois ran up to him and punched him in the face. "HEY~! I FOUDN YOU! HOW `YA DOIN`?" Alois asked, gleeful as ever.

"UGH. NOT ANY GOOD NOW." Sebastian said rather loudly.

"Well, I think I`m kind of lost, so could you, ya know, give me a ride back?" Alois asked. He did _not_ want to walk all that way again.

"...Fine." Sebastian agreed. He picked the boy blonde up and jumped out of the maze, using one of his epic-swagger maneuvers. Sebastian hit the ground and took one more leap. When he landed on the ground this time, it was in front of the manor. Alois jumped off Sebastian and ran up to the doors.

"Thanks for the lift! Toodles~!" Alois waved playfully. Sebastian just grumbled in response and decided to stay out in the garden. Alois ran up a few flights of stairs until he found the right one leading to his room. Finding Ciel would be almost _too_ easy. Alois skipped down the hall and opened his door and busted in.

"Hey, Ciel." Alosi said calmly, flopping down on top of the bed. You could hear a groan and an `ow` come from under the bed. Pretty soon Ciel came out, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Did you really have to jump on the bed?" Ciel asked.

"Yop!" Alois replied giddily. He ran up to Ciel and said to him. "But you were the last one to be found. You win!" Alois cheered, clapping his hands. Ciel gasped in shock.

"R-really?!" Ciel was surprised. "I-I won?" He asked. Alois thumped him on the head.

"`Course ya` did!" Alois said happily. Ciel looked down, a maniac-like grin spreading across his face.

"HAHAHATAKE THAT YOU PIECE OF BLODDY CRAP! I WON! WOOP! WOOP! WOOP!" the bluenette cheered. Alois just cleared his throat.

"Erm... you realize you didn`t actually win against _me,_ right?" Alois asked.

Ciel`s jaw dropped. "...THE FREAKING WHAT!?" Alois giggled, lying across the floor. He was laughing so hard tears started to form in his eyes as he banged the ground with his fists.

"HAHHAHHAHHAOMAGAGDAGDGSGDFKJHAFBIABFLAFBBDSHFJBAAHGDKJHASBDKBDJSBFJHAVN!" Alois wailed.

Ciel just stood there, motionless. How could he have forgotten? He was never actually up against Alois, just Sebastian and Claude. How had he been so ignorant and arrogant? WHY? Alois had took off his purple coat and was laughing very hard. Ciel gave him an evil glare.

"Do you think this is funny." Ciel demanded. Alois looked up to him.

"Ha..ha..ohh...whoa...ha. Yes, yes I do." Alois said cheerily. Ciel was never this arrogant. It was absolutely hilarious to Alois. "Ahh... wait till I tell Sebastian and Claude this!" Alois exclaimed. Ciel grabbed his shoulder.

"YOU. WOUDLN`T. DARE." Ciel said very angrily. Alois looked at him with a evil grin on his face.

"OH. YES. I. WOULD." Alois spat back. Ciel didn`t know what to do. What if everyone found out about his stupidity? His life would be ruined! No, wait... Ciel wouldn`t let that happen. No, indeed. He would do something about this.

 **A/N: Arrgh, I feel so bad! I almost discontinued this story! I don`t know why! Yesterday, I completely lost inspiration and just left an author`s note chapter saying I wouldn`t update anymore. This morning, I got up, realized what I did and was like WWWHHHHAATT!? HOLY CRAP WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I NEEED TO FIIIXX THIIIS NOOOW! So, I did. Here`s chapter four with praise and gratitude. Remember, review and follow! I need a beta reader, too. Gosh, I`m sorry for horrible spelling and grammar. Sometimes my mind is thinking too fast for me to type and I end up typing like this: Bily tha boi ran op to tha tre ande climed it. Yeah, get my point now? Anyway, good day, couch potatoes!**

 **-Ella Natsuro**


End file.
